


I don't want to play dense anymore

by Immaship



Series: Valentine's/Jaehyun Day Collection 2021 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chaotic Family Dynamic, Fluff, M/M, NCT 2020, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, a bit of angst, mention of Markhyuck Summer Fight of 2017 (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaship/pseuds/Immaship
Summary: What I like about you, babyIs how you annoy me dailyBut you still fucking amaze meThat's so us, that's so usMark and Donghyuck’s dynamic is really annoying, especially on how dense they both are in their feelings towards each other.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Valentine's/Jaehyun Day Collection 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	I don't want to play dense anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii Happy Valentine's/Jaehyun Day everyone <3<3<3
> 
> This will be my first collection of fics. It'll be short one shots. 
> 
> I'm not a romantic person so Imma apologize for some cringe on the fics I'll post hehe
> 
> p.s. this is inspires by the song That's so us by Allie X (a great anthem for all of the ships out there)

🐯🐻

Donghyuck is the maknae of NCT 127. It is also in no doubt that he’s also the troublemaker and mood maker of the group. He always finds ways to make his hyungs smile or laugh to lighten their moods, which they are very thankful for. He is the youngest, yet he always makes sure that he is taking care of his hyungs. He also never forgets to use honorifics whenever he’s talking to them, well, except when they’re playing a game, and the prize is either food or drinks. 

He even said in a season of NCT Life that _There’s no seniority in a competition._ His Johnny Hyung immediately agreed to that. 

_“Why do you always take his side!”_ Doyoung says back, making them all laugh. 

Donghyuck also loves to tease his hyungs, especially Doyoung, and most especially a particular someone. He uses honorifics to his hyungs, except in games, but there is someone that he won’t use honorifics to because he said that they’re _same-age friends_.

He calls Mark Lee by many nicknames that he came up with, like Mwork, Mark-ah, Markeu-Hyung, Makgeolli, and the most recent one: Milk. What does that even correlate with his name? 

Nothing really. It is something that the younger always does. 

“Why does he like to make so many different nicknames for me? He doesn't do that to the rest of you or Dream or WayV,” Mark says in a frustrated tone. “Why does he only do that to me?” He grabs the pillow on his side and buries his chin as he deeply contemplates the answers to his questions.

The Hyungs share mutual looks as they sigh and shake their heads in disbelief as they’re all so done by Mark’s density. 

“Mark, you know Haechanie only does that because that's how he addresses his adoration,” Jaehyun says. 

“Does that word even exist in his vocabulary? I don’t think it’s adoration, it’s annoyance.”

Jaehyun has a done bread smile, trying to focus more on the show playing on the television.

“Well, he’s Haechan. Lee Donghyuck the maknae. The way he shows his adoration is by annoying the person he likes . . .” Tails suggests the trails, trying to hint what Jaehyun is trying to point out. 

“Yeah. The person he likes to annoy. It’s always me and Doyoung Hyung that he targets all the time.” 

Taeil turns to Jungwoo, who immediately gets the signal. 

“Well, Donghyuckie is always energetic and always in the mood to play games and make us laugh. That’s just him being himself.”

“An actual ball of sunshine,” Yuta adds to Jungwoo’s point.

“He is an actual ball of sunshine,” Mark echoes, agreeing and slowly softening at the image of the aforementioned smiling brightly at him whenever they see each other in schedules. “And his voice when he laughs is very sweet.” He adds, totally whipped. 

The Hyungs quietly chuckles in disbelief as to how Mark is really dense even to his feelings.

“Mark,” Yuta shifts on his place on the floor to turn to Mark. “Do you like Donghyuck?”

The others are surprised but thankful for how forward and direct Yuta is. 

“Don’t we all like him?” 

“Yeah, sure, we all do,” Yuta nods. “But I’m referring to _you_ ,” he points at Mark. “Do you still like _like_ him?”

Mark’s eyes trail down to the pillow and hug it closer to his chest. “I. . .I don’t know. Maybe? But if I do, isn’t that bad for our career and the group’s image? I mean, we’ve fought before because of that, remember?”

“Wait,” Jungwoo raises his hand in a pausing way. “Are you referring to your summer fight? You two fought because of your feelings?” He asks, completely surprised to know that just now.

Mark nods. 

“Well, you’re both still young at that time. You are adults and more mature now. Mark, you don’t have to live with that memory and make it the sole reason why you are suppressing yourself and making things harder between you two,” Jaehyun says.

"It's all in the past," Taeil says, then placing a hand on Mark's head. "Don't think about what it will cause to your career and the group's image. We can all manage it. Think about what it will cause you and him if you both make whatever you have for each other to waste."

The younger reflects on what his Hyungs have said. Will he be ready to open that conversation to the other again? Will he be ready to try to pursue the other to at least try it?

  
  


**🐯🐻**

  
  


//Christmas night//

The managers of NCT agreed to let all 23 of them celebrate Christmas together since it's a rare opportunity that all of them have no schedules left to attend to (yet). Their managers reserved a rooftop for it and the whole top floor of the hotel for the members to stay in for the rest of the night. 

Mark has been rethinking about everything that his hyungs have told him that one night. Donghyuck is just across the place, laughing at the conversation he's having with his fellow 00' liners. His smile completely melted Mark's heart. 

At the time of the gift exchange, Mark waits for his turn. When it's his turn, it surprised him to find out who his secret Santa was. Donghyuck.

"Markueeee nawa!" Donghyuck playfully steps in the middle and gestures his hand like he's challenging Mark to a fight.

Mark has a wide smile as he walks to Donghyuck. He can't stop but stare at the sparkle in the other's eyes, brightness on his smile, and glowing beauty even under the moonlight and dim fairy lights around the place.

"Here's my gift for you," Donghyuck hands a small rectangle box, neatly wrapped in a blue, snowflake patterned gift wrapper with a ribbon on the right corner with a tag attached on it. 

Mark grins as he accepts the box, lightly brushing his hand on top of Donghyuck’s and keeping their eye contact. The gesture makes them feel warm inside and blush a bit. "Thank you, Donghyuck-ah," Mark says in a soft tone. 

Donghyuck nods before saying a ‘Merry Christmas’. He takes a step back, then heads back to his seat next to Renjun.

"Okay! Mark, it's your turn," Taeyong says. 

Mark puts Donghyuck's gift on the table then grabs the paper bag before going back to the middle. "Um, I got Ten Hyung! Ten Hyung, step in the middle please." 

The gift exchange continues until they're all now jamming on some random songs they start singing all together as Jeno and Mark play the guitar. After that, the members decided to do one last game to decide who will be roommates. It is either by fate's magic or the mutual impromptu planning of the Hyungs, Mark and Donghyuck ended up as roommates for the first time in three years. 

"Mark," Jaehyun calls, tapping on the younger's shoulder. 

"Yeah?"

"Take this as a chance. Think about what we've said, okay?" 

Mark processes what Jaehyun meant before slowly nodding and giving him a small smile. "Oh--okay. Thank you, Jaehyun Hyung."

  
  


It's been an hour since Mark and Donghyuck finished washing up and putting on their pajamas. Mark is in his grey long sleeves and PJs, like the one he wore when they were in Brooklyn. Donghyuck is in his oversized black Michael Jackson shirt and red shorts hanging above his knees. 

"Aren't your legs frozen by now?" Mark asks. His head turns to the left to look at the other, who is immersed on his phone, probably playing Kart Rider. 

“Huh? Nah, not really,” Donghyuck replies, still focused on his phone. 

After what seems like ten minutes, Mark still has not said or mentioned anything. He is silently staring at the ceiling, waiting for the second that he will drift into sleep then let another chance slip away. He even thought about giving up, like right now, as his eyes feel heavy and his breathing steadies. 

“Hyung.”

“Huh?” He sleepily blinks his eyes and turns his head to the left. “Sorry, what did you say?”

Donghyuck looks at him sternly, clearly a bit worried. He puts down his phone on his side before shifting on his right to face Mark, who is a few feet away from him. Yes, they’re in the same bed because everything is pre-planned by the writer and all of the Hyungs.

“How are you? I haven’t asked you how you are doing since our schedules are filled to the top.”

Mark is back awake. He shifts to his left side, facing the other, then shakes his head. “It’s okay. I haven’t asked you either. I’m okay though, just a bit tired, but I’m technically used to it by now hehe.”

Donghyuck grins. “The Youngest Ace of K-Pop Mark Lee. You really look cool whenever you show your full power on stage, even though you have to perform two or seven different dances and songs. You and Taeyong Hyung are cool for handling a lot of comebacks and still showcase your full potential on stage.”

“That’s the kindest thing you’ve ever said to me. You always say that to Taeyong Hyung, which is to be fair, is all true.”

“If that’s the kindest thing I’ve ever said to you, what’s the meanest then?” Donghyuck quirks an eyebrow. 

Mark closes his mouth, honestly knowing the answer and also remembering the exact words. “I can’t like you, Hyung. We can’t be together, and we will never work out even if we give it a try.”

Donghyuck’s expression changed, and an audible gasp came from him. His shaky eyes glued on Mark’s softening ones. Heavy silence covered the tense atmosphere in the whole room. 

“Hyung. . .” Donghyuck’s voice is small like a whisper almost. 

“That is the meanest thing you’ve said to me, but I never hold a grudge against you about it. Yes, we fought, but it’s because I’m in pain. I cannot be angry with you, Hyuck. I can’t. Even if you said something meaner and harsher, I don’t think I can ever hate you. I love you enough for me to even feel anything other than that. I still do, though.” 

Mark lets the words slide from his mouth softly like the snow from the sky. His voice is calm the whole time, knowing he should be careful about letting those heavy words out from his chest.

Donghyuck, on the other hand, has tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. His jaws clenched, and his stare is stern, but his eyes are shaking, and his lips are quivering. “Are you planning to ask me again? Aren’t you afraid that I might--” he cuts his words as his breath hitched. “That I might reject you again.”

“I don’t think I will ever be afraid to admit my feelings to you. I’m just afraid that my feelings would make it harder for you.”

“We’ve been playing push and pull for the past years. We’ve also been pretending to be dense on the subtleness and obviousness of the both of us. I think I’ve made everything clear that I do love you too Hyung, it’s just that you let your concern turn a blind eye towards my feelings . Do you think I can’t handle my emotions?”

Mark shakes his head. “No, not really. I know you’re better at handling emotions than I do. You’re just bad at giving me green lights.”

Donghyuck chuckles. “Well, you’re also bad at being subtle. Why don’t you try to be smooth sometimes?”

“Smooth? Then. . .” Mark scoots closer to the younger, making the former distance in feet now a few inches. Their gaze trails on each other’s lips before going back to their eyes. “Are you free on February 14?”

Donghyuck burst into laughter at the cuteness of his Hyung, who is blushing and smiling wide as he cringes on his own words. 

“You’re a hopeless romantic, Mark Lee,” he comments.

“Yeah, hopelessly in love with you.” Mark smoothly replies.

Donghyuck scoffs, “You’re a fast learner, aren’t you? You mastered how to be cringey and smooth already.”

“So, what do you say, are you free on that day?”

“Hm, I’ll check on my schedule first.”

Mark laughed then smack Donghyuck on the arm, making him burst into laughter again. They laughed until they calmed the laughter down. 

“You’ll have 51 days to prepare for the best date ever in the history of dates, Mr. Mark Lee.”

Mark smirks confidently. “I’ll make sure that it’ll be the best date ever in history, Mr. Lee Donghyuck, Haechan, Fullsun.” 

Donghyuck giggles, “okay. I’ll go to sleep now. Good night, Mwork.” 

Mark chuckles in disbelief as the familiar nickname appears once again. “Wow, where did the hono--” 

He is cut off by a pair of lips, softly landing on his. Mark flutters his eyes as he lets their lips seal perfectly like two puzzle pieces. He hesitates to let the lips move away from that he leans closer, but a hand stops him. 

Donghyuck shakes his head, softly chuckling. “Go to sleep Mark. You have a lot of planning and preparation on making the best date in history starting tomorrow. You need rest to think. Good night.” With that being said, he turns to his other side, making his back face Mark. he can’t help but have a smile tugging on his lips as he pulls the blanket on his chin. 

He startled when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. He didn’t flinch or move away. Instead, he leaned closer and placed his hand on top of the hand resting on his stomach. 

“Good night too, Hyuck. I love you,” Mark says on Donghyuck’s ears, then softly pecks on the nape and snuggles closer and hugs the other tighter. 

Donghyuck is thankful that Mark has drifted to sleep because he is blushing and grinning too much.

“I love you too, Mark Hyung.” 

  
  


**🐯🐻**

  
  


//The day of the date//

“I told you. They will be the tooth-rotting sweet kind of couple,” Johnny comments. He is holding a copy of the menu because he 'stealthy' watches the young couple giggle on whatever conversation they are having while enjoying their meal. 

“Let them be. As if you and Ten are not worse than those two,” Taeyong comments. 

“Um, excuse me, you are not the one to say that. We are marginally better than them. We are the bearable kind of sweet,” Johnny defended.

“Yeah, sure, because you are not sweet. You’re both always thirsty for each other and can't keep your hand to yourselves,” Jaehyun chimes.

“Speak for yourself, Jung. Where is your hand right now?”

“My hand is where it should be, Suh.”

“Uhuh, you mean on Taeyong’s ass?”

“Well--”

A hand slams the table, making them all jump on their seat and look at Doyoung. “Can you at least have the decency not to mention that word in a public place? We’re invading people’s privacy right now, just because your nosy asses can’t keep it in yourselves.”

“Hey, you just mentioned that we should--” Johnny is cut off.

“I know what I said, okay? So now, can you all shut up and let them be. Order something or else we will be suspicious and can get kicked out here.”

  
  
  


“Are they still spying on us?” Donghyuck asks, trying to hold his laughter. 

Mark nods, also doing poorly on controlling his laughter. “Yeah, they still are.”

“This is so embarrassing.”

Mark looks up to see the younger blushing. “Well, would you like us to leave and continue to the second part of the date?”

Donghyuck perks up in surprise. “There’s a second part?! Wahh, you think the whole date through?”

“Of course I did. I have to impress someone.”

  
  
  


“Why did you bring me here?” Donghyuck asks, eyes wandering around the huge music hall. “Are we going to watch a musical concert? Did you rent the whole hall? Why are we the only ones here?” 

“Hyuck,” Mark calls, standing on the bottom of the steps. “Sit here, in the front row.” 

“Oh, okay. Where are you going?”

“Just watch.”

Donghyuck watches Mark run towards the curtain on the side of the stage, then disappearing behind it. Donghyuck will admit that even if he’s not afraid of the dark, he gets a bit anxious with the idea of being _alone_ in a dark empty music hall. 

A spotlight fired on towards the velvet curtain, illuminating the hall. After a few seconds, piano keys suddenly echo through the halls, and then the curtain moves. The lights on the stage follow its movement illuminating the stage as it unveils what is behind. 

It’s Mark, playing the piano in a suit. Donghyuck is surprised, his eyes wide and mouth agape. Mark pauses for a moment to look at him, then grins before turning back to the piano and continues to play. His soft voice filled the hall as he suddenly sang. Donghyuck perks up as he recognizes the song Mark is playing. 

“Because I love You,” he says under his breath. 

Donghyuck can’t hold his tears back anymore, as he feels his heart beat faster and louder and his head becomes light. He is completely serenaded by the voice and lulled by the calming vibe of the piano. 

As soon as Mark finishes, Donghyuck waits for him to come down and go to him. Mark approaches shyly, his hand rubbing his nape and head hanging low, covering the flustered blush on his cheeks.

Donghyuck stands and crosses his arms on his chest. “You reused your scene from your mini-drama. I thought you thought this whole date through.” His voice laced with a hint of upset.

Mark snaps his head up and sees Donghyuck’s sad pout. “I did, but I thought that you would like me to sing the song for you since you’ve nagged me to sing it after you saw my episode.”

“Of course, I would love to see you perform it for me. I’m just testing on how the Actor Mark Lee will perform the scene in real life.”

Mark is taken aback before a grin forms on his lips, getting an idea of fulfilling the younger’s wishes. He takes a step forward, and another, then another, until they’re both standing a few inches from each other. 

“Would you brag about this best date in the history of dates?” Undoubtedly and obviously, his eyes trail down to the lips and focus on them. 

“Hm, I’ll think about it. Perhaps when you finally asked me on a date as _your_ boyfriend.”

“Are you saying that you consider me as _your_ boyfriend? Wait, are you saying that you would like to try it?"

“You're smart. Figure that out. Not unless you’re playing dense again.”

A short stretch of silence came.

“I don’t want to play dense anymore, Hyuck. Not anymore,” Mark says before leaning closer and closing the gap. 

Donghyuck accepts and reciprocates the act as he wraps his arms around Mark’s neck. Mark wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist. 

  
  
  


This is surely not just any date. Imagine having a Mark Lee play the piano for you? Omagash

And imagine Lee Donghyuck smiling brightly at you as you look at each other with pure love and adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you’ll find your watermelon boy or sunkissed boy one day <3<3<3<3<3<3<3


End file.
